jedipediafandomcom-20200223-history
Max Rebo Band
250px|miniatur|Max Rebo Band Die Max Rebo Band, ursprünglich Evar Orbus und die Galaktischen Jizzheuler genannt, war ein Ensemble von lebhaften und begabten Musikern, die unter der Beschäftigung von Jabba dem Hutten standen. Die Kerngruppe bestand ursprünglich aus dem schlaffohrigen und schwerfälligen Pianisten Max Rebo, der Sängerin Sy Snootles und dem Klarinettisten Droopy McCool. Auf Nar Shaddaa trat der Sänger Yowza der Band bei. Unter Jabbas Anstellung erweiterte sich die Band unter anderem auch mit dem Rodianer Doda Bodonawieedo, dem Klatooinianer Umpass-Stay, dem Bith Barquin D'an, dem Shawda Ubb Rappertunie und dem Weequay Ak-rev. Karriere miniatur|rechts|180px|EIn Werbeplakat für einen kommenden Auftritt. Die "Max Rebo Band" war ursprünglich eine loses Ensemble bestehend aus Max Rebo, Droopy McCool und Sy Snootles, die zuvor dem geschäftstüchtigen Letaki Evar Orbus als Exklusivband dienten. Als Orbus nach einer Eskalation mit verärgerten Bith-Musikern getötet wurde, übernahm Max Rebo die Gruppenleitung und gab der Band den Namen "Max Rebo Band". Die Trio kam nach Tatooine und sicherte sich einen Vertrag auf Lebenszeit mit Jabba dem Hutten, einem berüchtigten Anführer einer ansässigen Verbrecherorganisation. Obwohl Max ein begabter Musiker und leidenschaftlicher Gourmét war, war er dennoch nur bedingt ein scharfsinniger Unterhändler. Trotzdem geling es dem essbegierigen Ortolaner, einen Handel mit Jabba zu vereinbaren, demzufolge die Band für ihre musikalischen Leistungen eine lebenslange Versorgung an Nahrung erwarten durfte. In Jabbas Diensten erweiterte sich die kleine Gruppe, bis die "Max Rebo Band" zuletzt zwölf Mitglieder zählte. Nach Jabbas Tod löste sich die Gruppe vollständig auf. Ein Großteil der Gruppe überlebte auch die Reise zur Großen Grube von Carkoon, bei der Jabbas Schiff explodierte. Hinter den Kulissen In der Original-Kinofassung von Die Rückkehr der Jedi-Ritter war lediglich das ursprüngliche Trio aus Max Rebo, Droopy McCool und Sy Snootles zu sehen. Sie performten einen Popsong namens "Lapti Nek", der folgenden Songtext enthielt. :Ab queck zenick fesi :Jup col im in na hiz jal, ooh. :Wa toc peg qui dos gee pif, aah. :Joc jarraz bas deg zorze zot. :Jer wih tuster mo vey :qui neb be og ezen on :wok lapti nek seb not van :goc jarraz bas deg zorze zot. :Lapti nek, rat a ran wim joct co jappi qaff, :lapti nek, kiv ba ha top wep jex pi va bep, :lapti nek rat a ran wim joct co jeppi quaff. Dieser fremdartige Song erschien in Amerika sogar als RPM-Single von PolyGram Records mit einem um fünf Minuten erweiterten Abmischung und einer zusätzlichen siebenminütigen Version des Songs auf der B-Seite. Für diesen Song wurde auch ein eigenes Musikvideo produziert. Als Die Rückkehr der Jedi-Ritter im Jahr 1997 in einer Special Edition wiederveröffentlicht wurde, wurde der "Lapti Nek"-Song durch einen weniger altmodisch klingenden "Jedi-Rocks"-Song ersetzt. Dieses Stück stellte auch eine Anzahl von neuen Musikern und Tänzern vor, die das Originaltrio auf ein Ensemble von Zwölf ausdehnte. Quellen * *''Star Wars Insider'' (Ausgabe 67: „Who’s Who in the Max Rebo Band“) * en:Max Rebo Band es:Banda de Max Rebo nl:Max Rebo Band pt:Banda Max Rebo ru:Группа Макса Ребо Kategorie:Musiker Kategorie:Jabbas Hofstaat Kategorie:Musikgruppen Kategorie:Legends